Awakening
by GuiltyShadows
Summary: It is time Guardian, it is time for thou to awaken, to return back to those who await thine resurrection.


Disclaimer:  
All mentioned characters and Angel Sanctuary itself belongs rightfully to Kaori Yuki-sama and as much as I want to have a Raphael of my own, I don't own them so don't sue. Thanks to Orion for beta-ing it for me although I don't think I got all the mistakes. Ohwell.

Warnings: Implicative RaphieMika, Slight spoilers on the end of the series... Kinda.

A/N:  
First piece of Angel Sanc. fiction ever featuring my two top two favourite characters other than Lucifer and Kira. -Smiles- Dedicated to Electra, my 2003 Angel Sanctuary Group Cosplay Michael. Love ya babe, you're the best Mika-chan ever. -Chuu-

* * *

_  
Wind  
I Command All The Wind Elements of This World  
For I am Your Eternal Guardian Raphael  
Heed My Call  
Give Me the Power  
Whatever Happens to this Foolish Mind And Fallen Body Doesn't Matter  
Give Me the Power  
Bestow Upon Me The Power  
To Save The One I Love_

_- Raphael; Angel Sanctuary Book 19, Chapter 03_

**Awakening**

Drifting about endlessly, surrounded by nothing but darkness, feeling nothing inside of himself but emptiness.

He was cold, numb. The silence was deafening.

Who was he?

What was he?

No memories, no recollection of any sort. Only the colour red and fire stayed in his mind, unerasable, giving him a focus, keeping him half-conscious.

_Dragon... Fire..._

How long had he been here? Time had lost all meaning, there was no such thing as time, or space in the eternal vaccum he was floating in.

_The time has come guardian..._

Guardian, wind, the powers of life and healing. Words suddenly appeared in his mind, associating images following close after the words. Slowly, bit by bit, recollections started trickling in.

_Running away is not the answer guardian..._

_The fire only burns for so long._

He didn't know what triggered it. Images flew past his eyes, memories slowly filling him as events of the past replayed themselves.

_Messiah._

_Sarah._

_Sandalphon._

_Barbiel._

_... Michael._

Blue eyes flew open as the darkness vanished.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Michael, please calm down! Flaring up will do nothing to help--"

"Do I look like I give a fuck? That bastard's overslept a couple years too long and I'm gonna wake him up even if it means punching his fucking doll face bloody!" The fire guardian growled, the air in the room suddenly rising in temperature as the servants literally jumped out of his path. He ignored them, briskly storming past everyone towards the room.

The guards outside the door wisely stepped aside as the door automatically opened, soft machanical whirring sounds barely heard over the sound of stomping boots.

'If you don't wake up today Raphael, you'd better _wish_ you never will.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blue orbs slowly fluttered open, the monitor flaring to life as vital signs were recorded. His mouth fell open slightly, the breath escaping him creating a fog on the glass above.

He shifted his hands slightly, feeling the numbness of the muscles slowly disappearing and feeling returning, replacing where numbness once made its home. Lifting his right hand, he placed the tip of his fingers on the glass, placing his hand bit by bit on the cold surface before finally pushing up at it. The sound of the mechanical lock being released reached his ears as he pulled back, the glass slowly sliding down and disappearing.

He sat up, threw his legs over the side and rubbed the numbness out of them. A good five minutes passed before any semblance of feeling returned to the two limbs. Grabbing the top of the machine, he used it to push himself up, leaning against it slightly as he waited for his body to adjust to the sensations.

Half an hour passed before he could walk properly, and a few weeks to gain back his previous strength. He sighed, running a hand through gold tresses, combing it through.

He turned his head, the sound of the door sliding open catching his attention before the sudden increase in temperature registering in his mind as a picture formed before he even set eyes on the redhead who literally stomped his way in. He arched his eyebrow as Michael came to a complete halt a few feet away, brown orbs staring intently into his own blue ones. There were no words exchanged between the both of the. Neither moved as Barbiel entered the room in a run, crying Michael's name before jamming to a halt when she laid eyes on Raphael. She glanced back and forth between both elemental angels before slowly backing away, positioning herself at the doorway, content to observe the scene before her. There would be time later for her to exchange words with Raphael. Now was Michael's time to spend with his friend.

Michael glared at the blond in front of him, clenching and unclenching them before he lunged forward and grabbed Raphael's collar, lifting his right hand, the urge to punch Raphael running through him.

Raphael watched on, doing nothing to stop the smaller angel, patiently waiting for Michae's temper to cool itself off. If there was one point he remembered in detail, was that Michael's temper with him cooled off as quickly as it flared up.

His fist was raised up, it was shaking. He didn't know why. Gritting his teeth, he tightened his hold on Raphael before releasing the healer, his rage passing, leaving him with an emotion he could not identify. A sour look on his face, Michael turned his head sideways, the floor suddenly catching his interest.

"You're... You're late you bastard."

Raphael smiled, his eyes softening as he placed a hand on the top of Michael's head, gently ruffling the hair.

"Aa."

He had finally returned.

* * *

A/N:  
C&Cs please? 


End file.
